


Underneath the stars, lookin' for a sign

by idratherhaveyoucursedornot



Series: Moments in Between [4]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: But really I wrote Darcy with a heavy heart, F/M, Fluff, He already got to meet his soulmate in an AU, He gets to spend one normal(ish) day in the OG version, I didn't have to do Darcy like that, I'd tag it Lauki but it ain't exactly Lauki, Just Kieran getting his birthday gift from me, Kissing Kywi, Kywi, LMAO, Lula - Freeform, Plus I finally wrote plotlessly so YAY for me, Pre-Lauki, Pre-Lauki?, Those who know what I'm talking about HUSH, Uhm, Woops, and now, fluff ish?, hahahaha, hahahahaha, idk - Freeform, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherhaveyoucursedornot/pseuds/idratherhaveyoucursedornot
Summary: Just some V Day Lauki, Kywi and Lula Fluff one-shots :)OR Lowkey Lauki, Kissing Kywi & Lounging LulaOR over the course of a dayOR the steps in progression of a relationshipCharacters and vision belonging toSophismandEphemerys. Castles from theiroriginal workmade into air by yours truly.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lila Desroses/Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Series: Moments in Between [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054388
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Lilies & Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waitress came by with their orders, placing the plates on the table. Chirping, she placed their mugs as well, eyes swooping over to Kieran, but he could only stare at Lauren. Smirk in place, he teased her, oblivious to the flustered waitress, “To the point, you don’t mind being seen with _me_ in public? My heart’s all _aflutter_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Kieran White only. Also, what even is Valentine’s? HAHAHAHA

The brightness of the day rivalled a good summer afternoon, and Kieran wondered if February had always been this mesmerizing. He looked around the café, his back turned to the window, and if it was up to him, he would never _choose_ to lose sight of his vantage points.

Alas!

The bossy lady next to him wouldn’t have it any other way, and truthfully, he _did_ trust her enough to watch his back. Tapping his foot against the floor, Kieran wondered aloud, “Are you sure about this?”

Eyes glazed at some point outside the window, Lauren spoke, “We can’t _not_ be vigilant, Kieran.”

The waitress came by with their orders, placing the plates on the table. Chirping, she placed their mugs as well, eyes swooping over to Kieran, but he could only stare at Lauren. Smirk in place, he teased her, oblivious to the flustered waitress, “To the point, you don’t mind being seen with _me_ in public? My heart’s all _aflutter_.”

An impassive glare, and a light kick to his shin after the waitress left, and that was that.

Despite being awake since decimating darkness at four, Kieran’s day had truly begun with a flurry of impatient knocks on his apartment door at seven in the morning. _One_ day. _Just_ one day, that he wanted to leave behind being the Purple Hyacinth, or even Kieran, for that matter, and simply dissolve into the floor of his apartment.

He couldn’t do that, and so he got up from bed. He opened the door to find Lauren on his doorstep, and before he could get a word in, she made herself half at home, haphazardly throwing her scarf on the couch, and half on edge in the way her voice was laced with unease.

They had, thankfully, managed to destroy the supply of the Scythe’s bombs along the far end of the south shore in the past two weeks, but it had done little to curb her concern. She wouldn’t admit it though. Even after Kieran’s repeated insisting that Apostle VII had _truly_ pushed back his plans, Lauren had been wary.

Kieran couldn’t exactly blame her. She was _right_ to be wary. In a world that only seemed to be throwing curveballs at them, it was a good trait. After everything that they’ve witnessed, after everything they’ve been through, he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t just as perturbed as her. Though, just for one day, he wanted to be left alone, and yet, when Lauren went on about an _informant_ and a _supposed_ _danger_ looming over the busy streets of Ardhalis, he had no choice but to follow.

It may not seem like much, but it bothered Kieran. Had she heard his reassurances as lies? From what he had come to know, the Apostle had truly pushed back his plans. The sudden blow to his arsenal and the loss of investors after an unsuccessful coup, had left him bare in his war against the Leader. They truly were too busy fighting amongst themselves to cause the people any harm. At least for now.

Leaning on the table, he sighed, “I did _not_ lie about that, Lauren.”

Dragging her wandering eyes back to Kieran’s steady gaze, she spoke lightly, “I know that. I tr—I _do_ know that. It is as you said yourself. _You_ hardly even know a third of the underground.” The question was evident in her tone. She reasoned, “How _sure_ can you be that your information is correct?”

 _That_ was something he couldn’t argue with. After all, Belladona was, well, _Belladona_. He could only hope that she had been honest with him for old times’ sake. Truly, though? He did not know. He wasn’t the one with a special ability that he could be sure about this. He relented, “Alright.”

Shifting back into his seat, a façade of calm back in place, he asked, “And what _exactly_ did your _’informant’_ say that we should be looking for?”

Lauren grabbed her mug, taking a sip of the dark roast, “Anything suspicious.”

Kieran hummed, digging into his cherry cheesecake. Despite the threat of ruin looming over their heads, it was a calm day. Peaceful and bright. Cheery, even. His eyes wandered around the entire café, eventually coming to stop at Lauren, watching her struggle with the blueberry pancakes she had ordered.

So, she _does eat_ , after all. And here he had imagined, that she had been solely surviving on the pure power of gallons of black coffee and her blinding rage.

After their breakfast, Lauren dragged him away to the streets of Greychapel.

_We don’t expect them to act during the day, which is why, they have a greater chance of acting on their plans during the day._

They rounded another corner, and some of the orphans that Kieran had been running into since he came back to Ardhalis, caught his eye. They seem to be huddled at a corner, around someone, and before he could question it or bring it to Lauren’s notice, she had already begun to move in that direction. He jogged after her catching up to her reckless steps.

One of the boys, hardly six years old, had hurt his ankle, and the children huddled around him, efforts from tiny hands in vain to help him out. Before Kieran could get a word out, Lauren crouched down next to the boy. Leaning back on the wall, he watched her as she got the boy to stop crying, and jested to distract him as she got a good look at the bruise.

Upon surety that it wasn’t something too severe, she took out her handkerchief tying it around the bruise, even as she asked the children questions. What they were doing, if they had somewhere to be, where they lived.

Kieran simply leaned on the alley wall and watched her. The welcoming smile on her face, and her way with words. This. This was it. He had lost his faith in the system when they left him to rot, left him vulnerable to be caught in the talons of the Scythe. He lost his faith in the people around him, when the tally of the days that passed in that cell was etched all over his back and limbs, blood dropping down on the ground in tandem with the minutes that passed by.

There was a lot that he abhorred, and quite a lot that he could never believe in, but looking at the scene in front of him now, he believed in one thing, for sure. _Change_. Even as he had tried, on their many _excursions_ to Greychapel, to unveil the cracks in the system Lauren had followed all her life, he hadn’t truly expected her to believe him, but she _did_. She did, and she had changed quite a lot ever since that first night on the bridge.

As the children made their way after thanking them, Kieran began to speak, “If I didn’t know better, I-“

He paused, watching Lauren turn to face him from where she was crouched on the crooked road.

“You what, Subordinate?”

A teasing smirk on her face, and he didn’t know how she did it so easily. He coughed into his hand, moving to the path on the right.

“Let’s go. We know that Greychapel is safe.”

He shrugged, calling over his shoulder, “As much as it can be. For now.”

The 11th district, then Greychapel, and finally the docks. A horribly long route and if it was up to Kieran, he would’ve opted for the district as their last destination, if only to make sure that Lauren got home safe. He guessed that there hadn’t been an informant as she had claimed. He had half a mind to call her out on it, except that he understood what she was going through.

To be told that your world would be falling apart, to witness that stamp of ruin posted over everything, everywhere you turned your gaze, to feel the ticking of the clock as the days passed, only to have it all vanish two days before the supposed destruction?

It seemed too good to be true. It _was_ too good to be true. So, he didn’t question her paranoia. He simply went along with it, finally ending up on a ferry after surveying the docks. An uneventful day and the only reprieve they had was their banter.

Hands resting on the railing of the ferry, they watched the city in the distance. Gleaming lights down low, and the cover of a starry night up above. The waters were calm, and a slight breeze broke through into the calmness. Kieran looked on in the distance.

Turning to eye the people on the ferry, he rested his back on the railing. Crossing his arms, he broke the silence, “The shoreline looks beautiful.”

Lauren nodded, leaning on the railing, “It does, doesn’t it?”

It truly was. It was mesmerizing to stand here and watch this calm unfold. The entire day had been a bit too calm, but Kieran wasn’t complaining. He needed that simplicity in his life, more than he ever acknowledged. Especially _today_ , of all days.

As the ferry turned around, he smirked, “Well, _darling_ , I feel rather sad that you don’t just have terrible suitors but terrible informants as well. Though, I _am_ glad, that the calm lasted so far.”

Lauren chuckled, “I’m glad too.”

Kieran glanced at her, as she spoke, “I know that- I know we made this deal for our selfish reasons, but the more I am _here_ , the more I _know_ that I need- _we_ need to protect this. These people. These innocent bystanders.”

He didn’t have to ask to know what she meant. He knew it all too well. The more you see the truth of an unfavourable situation, the more you feel obliged to put in the best efforts for your due diligence. He whispered, slight smile on his face, “And we will. The Scythe _will_ fall.”

Lauren smiled at him, as the ferry came to a stop. Getting onto the dock, she spoke, “It’s midnight, already. We should go.”

Behind her, Kieran huffed a laugh, teasing her, “What? Did you _finally_ fall into better sleeping habits, Officer?”

She glared, looking back at him, “It’s just _one_ good day. I’d rather it stayed as such.”

Kieran smiled, catching up to her, “Of course.”

Kieran had been a little too preoccupied with the banter and watching Lauren lead the way, to notice that they had ended up on Elmore Street. He looked around, tuning out her arguments for a minute. Two more streets and they would reach his apartment.

Lauren complained, “We didn’t find a _single_ evidence.”

He shrugged, “Another day, another misery.”

She stopped as they took a turn. Standing still, she spoke, “No. Not really, no.” She looked up at him, and the confidence in her words nearly left him speechless, “It’s just another day _closer_ to the end of the Scythe.”

He wasn’t fool enough to think that just the two of them could make the world a better place, but the hope, the anticipation radiating off of her stirred something in him. It was a miracle that she still believed in the capacity of things to get better. Especially after uncovering the deepest, darkest secrets of the ones around her. It was a miracle come true, and so, Kieran wished for another miracle as well.

“I hope so.”

Lauren smiled, moving past him and walking forward, “I _know_ so.” She spoke up as they made another turn, “Besides, there wasn’t enough for us to do today anyway, except for this.” She stopped in front of his apartment.

Tugging into his coat, Kieran pulled out a bunch, which had been a _struggle_ to keep safe from Lauren’s watchful gaze so far. Catching up to her, he jabbed, “Well, you surely did get out of questioning from Kym by going missing from your home for the entire day, so _that_ has to be another good thing.” He held out the stems to her. Pink lilies.

A jab about being her valentine stayed still on his tongue as Lauren accepted the flowers with an incandescent smile. She walked away shaking her head against Kieran’s raised brows.

_I’ll walk you home._

_No need._

She called over her shoulder, “That’s _exactly_ why I wasted the entire day with you. You know me _so well_ , Subordinate.” 

Kieran called out, “Do actually sleep, Officer.”

She waved a goodbye, catching up with the dwindling moonlight on the empty street. 

Kieran stared at her disappearing silhouette, and when she was finally out of his sight, he entered his apartment.

_An informant, huh?_

Lies. Even if he couldn’t hear them as sharply as her, he knew lies like the back of his hand.

_But then, why?_

He sighed, hanging his coat and taking off his shoes.

_Why would she-_

He stopped at the locked door behind the couch. Whatever Lauren’s reasons, for him, it had worked to do wonders. Today had been one of the calmest birthdays he’d had so far, and _that_ , he wouldn’t change for the world.

Opening the door, he went to his desk. He did not have to worry about the Scythe for the time being. The Leader was too busy plotting over their internal wars to be giving him any missions, and despite having provided the Leader with the dead bodies of ‘Lune’, he was _still_ placed at the precinct.

Clicking the lamp, he leaned back, mind already fixed on what, or rather, _who_ , he needed to immortalize in his strokes for the day. Lauren had been right. He looked out of his window, at the moon and the stars.

It had just been _one_ good day, and maybe, for once, it was enough.

__________

Lauren rounded the corner to Sinclair Manor. It had hardly been an hour past midnight and she was home. She smiled to herself at Kieran’s words, twirling the leaves of the stems she held. The lies, as well as the truth.

 _“To the point, you don’t mind being seen with_ me _in public? My heart’s all_ aflutter _.”_

 _“ **Well, darling, I feel rather sad that you don’t just have terrible suitors but terrible informants as well.** Though, I _am _glad, that the calm lasted so far.”_

 _“And we will. The Scythe_ will _fall.”_

 _“ **Well, you surely did get out of questioning from Kym by going missing from your home for the entire day, so**_ **that _has to be another good thing_** _.”_

_“Do actually sleep, Officer.”_

Lauren bit her lip at remembering _her_ lies as well.

No matter his arrogance and insolence, Kieran White deserved better things too. She did not _have_ to lie to him, but then, the truth would surely come back to bite her. She wasn’t so naïve as to hand him the ammunition to tease her relentlessly. Moreover, she was sure he would make a fuss and close up the moment she so much as breathed a word of it.

Opening the door of the manor, she entered, moonlight falling over her face from the manor windows. Standing in the foyer, clasping the lilies in her hands, she waited for a moment. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting out one last wish for the day into the world.

_Hope you live to see better birthdays, Kieran._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Pink (stargazer) lilies symbolize prosperity and abundance.
> 
> The stargazer lily is many people's favourite flower, and is often of a spectacular colour. Its open shape symbolises honesty and the fulfilment of dreams, and it has historically been associated with both success and sympathy, romance and religion.”
> 
> This was my baby that wasn’t planned (as you could guess, because I didn’t have the patience for more than one editing lookover)
> 
> AKA when things are relatively better for our babies, and Lauren finds Kieran’s birthday from his file at the precinct, and practically drags him around all day to make sure he wasn’t alone on his birthday. The whole thing is Kieran’s POV except for the last part, because I _needed_ you all to see the lies and see how adorable KIKI IS!!!!! I LOVE THESE IDIOTS OKAY????
> 
> Happy Valentine’s to all of you. Hope it was as good for you as it was for me *wink wink*
> 
> Much love,  
> Peace out.
> 
> OH and find me on Discord (resident cracc enabler💫), [Tumblr](https://hugsforkiki.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/hugsforkiki/) because why not HAHAHA
> 
> Until next time.


	2. Rouges of a Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One would imagine that being forced into these parties since a young age, it would be effortless for William to socialize and attend these extravagant balls. They might even have expected him to grow up to enjoy these settings and take full advantage of his opportunities. To flaunt his connections throughout the evening and make new ones.
> 
> However, this was the _last_ place that William wanted to be on this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Little Kiwi Melon Fruit Pie Ana,  
> You accidentally enabled this lmao

Tipping over the wine in his glass into a potted plant, obscured from public view, until only a finger above the base remained, William stood up straighter, walking across the ballroom of Redcliff’s mansion.

One would imagine that being forced into these parties since a young age, it would be effortless for William to socialize and attend these extravagant balls. They might even have expected him to grow up to enjoy these settings and take full advantage of his opportunities. To flaunt his connections throughout the evening and make new ones.

However, this was the _last_ place that William wanted to be on this day.

He didn’t even like white wine in the first place. Yet, he had picked up the glass, if only for show. Always to keep up appearances. He had plucked one more thing, tucking it into his coat pocket. A beautiful red Chrysanthemum stem, that had been left out of place.

Nearly giving in into his desire to lean against the table, he surveyed the crowd, eyes roving over the occupants of the room, pointedly avoiding his father, who he could be sure to find involved in _some_ discussion over _some_ venture. His father was most likely boasting his unparalleled excellence as well, which, amusing as it was, Stefan hardly believed in. Or commended.

The thought knocked off whatever patience and clarity he had gathered, nearly leaving him in a sour mood, until his eyes caught a flurry of dark hair in the periphery.

“Enjoying the _fancy_ ball, I hope?”

He smirked at Kym’s words, smile silently slipping back on in an instant, despite the teasing lilt of her voice. Or rather, _because_ of it. Some semblance of the reality he wanted to be a part of at the moment, instead of whatever, this pretence was. He smiled politely at her, “Yes, of course, _Sergeant_.”

Kym turned around, making sure that no one else could see her face, and stuck her tongue out at him as she left. He held in his chuckle, disguising it as a cough, watching her walk away. His evening may have gone a bit better had at least _one_ of his friends had been on the mingling side of the crowd in the ball. With him, the _Lieutenant_ , attending the ball, Kym as Sergeant absolutely _had_ to be on duty, and Lauren? She was even better off.

William’s eyes finally caught his father’s, as he beckoned him. He nodded moving near to him, watching his father and who he stood next to. 

_Oh, no._

_Not again._

Deflated and entirely defeated in spirit, he walked ahead, left with no other choice. She _wasn’t_ supposed to be here today. Why, then? William walked over to the group, greeting Mrs. & Mr. Darcy, and their daughter, who was very much in town, not out of it.

Mr. Darcy walked away, conversing with his father. As he passed, Stefan whispered in a low voice, if only for the sake of the company they had, “I shouldn’t _need_ to remind you these things, William.” With that, he walked away.

He couldn’t do this anymore.

Swapping his nearly empty glass, with another that was full to the brim, he gulped it down. This was going to be a long night, not just a long conversation. Ms. Darcy was nice. She looked nearly ethereal, _regal_ even, in the way she walked around the ballroom, in the way she conversed with people around her. The most respect he felt was when he saw her attempt to hold her own against _his_ father.

Now, _that_ was quite the feat, and yet, William was on his fourth glass of champagne. He gave up on staying sober with the headache that seized him five minutes after their parents chose to leave. He wouldn’t admit it but he was a little envious of Lauren. Not only was she off spending the entire day with her _beau_ , but she also easily got away from attending this ball. He nodded at whatever his partner had commented on, though he hardly paid enough attention to her words.

_Lieutenant!_

William stopped in his movement, Ms. Darcy pausing as well. Unassuming of her eyes on him, he stilled. Before he could question his ears some more, a figure came running up to them. All pinned back dark blue hair, and wide hazel eyes. Wide, _distressed_ , hazel eyes.

Sergeant Kym Ladell came to a standstill in front of the pair. Showing uncharacteristic grace, she saluted (yes, saluted) at him, “Lieutenant Hawkes! My _sincerest_ _apologies_ for the intrusion but your assistance is required in an urgent matter.”

Instantly and unwillingly drawn into the conversation, the woman next to him spoke up, “What went wrong?”

Kym looked at her, bringing up a _restrained_ smile to her face.

“Nothing to be concerned about, ma’am. Could you accompany me, Lieutenant?”

Questions bubbling to the surface, he looked at Kym, “Yes, of course.”

William took a step to the side, looking at the Darcy girl as she let go of his arm. He bowed slightly, waving her goodbye.

Thankful for the interjection, William moved after Kym, even as his mind conjured up the worst of scenarios. He couldn’t help but feel a slight sense of unease, given how quickly Kym cut through the people in the ball room. She exited the ball room, and the mansion as a whole, ending up at the garden next to it. The garden that wasn’t even part of the mansion, much less Redcliff’s property.

William looked around, wondering the magnitude of the problem that they had to deal with, so as to be outside of the mansion. “So, what did you _accidentally_ set on fire, Ladell?”, he smirked.

Kym glared at him, affronted, “I would _never_!”

Eyeing all directions suspiciously, he crossed his arms, “I, for one, find that hard to believe. What went wrong?”

Taking off her mask, Kym huffed, “So, _this_ is the thanks I get for saving you _so_ _gracefully_ from in there?”

 _Saving_?

Saving _who_?

William was startled, “You-“

Waving at him, she sat down on a bench nearby, “It’s _alright_. No need to sing my praises. Though, I would appreciate it if you eased down on all the paperwork you leave me with.”

He rolled his eyes, walking closer to her, “That’s because you are supposed to do- “

“-my due diligence as Sergeant. Yes, I _know_.” She finished his sentence, sending him a grin brighter than the manor lights in the distance.

William took a breath of relief. He hadn’t expected Kym to- Though it was nice to be away from the bustle of the party, _especially_ when he had so much on his mind. Moreover, it was nice to be away from the bustle of the party _and_ next to Kym.

He relaxed next to her on the bench, even as the sounds from inside the party failed to leave him alone. He looked up at the clear sky, stars adorning the black backdrop. It truly was a beautiful night, and he had no doubt that Lauren must be enjoying it. Staring at the manor, he breathed out, “Thank you, Kym. It truly was-“

“- _suffocating_? I figured.” Kym quirked her brow, teasing, “Especially since you began _actually_ drinking the wine instead of dumping it in the plants.”

_When did she even-_

Will’s face flushed a little. He bit his lip, “You saw that?”

Kym chuckled at the expression on his face. He rubbed a hand over his face, “My father would _hate_ it if he found out.”

 _He already hates_ me _well enough. I don’t need any more issues._

She smiled, “Good thing then, that it’s well past midnight.” Stretching her arms and nearly hitting Will in the face, she spoke, “The party will soon fade out, and we will f _inally_ , be able to leave as well.”

William stared at her, smiling. He asked, “Tired already?”

She abruptly turned, staring at him as if he had grown a third head, or a tail. Though, the intensity of her stare made it seem the answer was both.

“ _Tired_? Merely _tired_?”

A hand on her forehead, she exclaimed, “My _soul_ is weary, _Willame_!”

William laughed aloud at her antics. His first genuine laugh of the dreary evening. Kym joined him, the peals of their laughter a beautiful addition to the symphony flowing from the manor.

“Do you want to dance?”, he asked.

William didn’t know what possessed him to ask that question, and Kym didn’t know what possessed her to say yes. Yet, they danced.

As the sounds of life from inside Redcliff’s mansion began to die down, all they could hear was the symphony playing through. Swaying to the rhythm, they danced, hands joined together, her giggles filling the empty space as he twirled her around. They settled into a light mindless rhythm, still quite aware of just _where_ they stood, making sure not to stand too close.

Kym looked at him, taking her eyes off and then again, as if debating with herself to speak up. William tugged on her hand, raising his brows to prompt her, the weight of his hand comfortingly splayed across her back. She relented with a sigh.

“How is your mother now?”

William took a deep breath. On one hand, he didn’t have to say enough, but on the other, he didn’t want to hide anything from Kym. Not after everything in the past few months. Not now. Not ever. He whispered, hand tightening around hers, the other sliding down to her waist to hold her close, “Even a few more weeks with her would be a miracle.”

Kym looked at him and he could see more than just pity there. He could see understanding.

“I’m so sorry, Will.”

He shook his head, chin brushing the top of her hair.

“It’s not your fault.”

She rested her head against his shoulder as he spoke, “After everything that happened with Rafael, and at Sinclair Manor, I have accepted it.” After a light pause, he spoke again, “It’s nobody’s fault. Even if it hurts as much as it does, it is nobody’s fault and that’s alright.”

He didn’t quite know why, but the delicate flower in his left coat pocket, ebbed with every beat of his heart. Letting go of her hand to reach into his pocket, William brought out the stem. Red, a beautifully muted shade, and Kym’s eyes rivalled its hue, glimmering underneath the orange glow from the lights of the mansion.

He tucked the stem behind her ear, as she giggled, and all Will could focus on was how beautiful she looked. Now. Before, during the day. Even a week ago. _Always_. 

One hand on her waist, and the other reaching out to hold hers, Will cleared his throat.

“Kym?”

Kym hummed in question, stood so close that she could probably hear how his heart beat too fast.

“Promise that you’ll stay?”

He whispered in the space between them, and he had never felt so close to breaking, never heard his heart flit inside his body so incredulously. All he knew was that she would _never_ leave him all alone with the pieces. He _could_ believe that. _She_ made him believe that.

Dropping his hand, she caught his face, thumbs swiping over his cheeks. Will wrapped his arms around her, shaking from the anticipation. She leaned in, breathing out the words.

“Always, Will. _Always_.”

Getting on her tip toes, she leaned her forehead against his. _This_ was all he needed. _She_ was all he needed. Arms tightening around her, he held her close, calling out her name. Bracing herself with her hands wrapped around her shoulder, she peppered all the confirmation he needed all over his face. 

William laughed, taking a step back. He pulled her in close, once more, and kissed her. Their breaths becoming one, as they held each other close. No reservations. No rush. No swords hanging over their necks. Just them, in a moment purely their own.

It was still new to them. _This_. Stepping back, dropping her hands to hold his, Kym bit her lip. He knew why. They hadn’t even told Lauren yet, though something about the way she would disappear around just the two of them lately, gave Will the idea that she knew. They’ll tell her. _Soon_. There was a time for it, and it simply hadn’t come yet.

An evening of impromptu words, William spoke up, holding onto Kym’s hands, “I . . . I want you to meet her, Kym.”

She looked at him with wide eyes.

William droned on, suddenly wondering if this was too soon, “Even if she may not _recognize_ _me_ at the moment”, they hadn’t even decided what they were yet, “or she might not even remember meeting _you_ , come tomorrow”, Stefan still assumed that he would propose to the Darcy girl soon, “It’s that- I just-“

_I want to introduce you two. I want to get her blessing at least._

The words lodged themselves in his throat, but Kym understood, and that was the whole point, wasn’t it? She _always_ understood. She always understood him, and his words, and she completed his sentences, and she completed him, fitting seamlessly into the parts of his life that had been left barren, left to rot and die out. She held them close and revived them. _She revived him_.

Kym tugged on his hands, urging him to look at her. She smiled at him, bashful and incandescent.

“I’d love to. Lead the way, _Lieutenant_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red chrysanthemums symbolize romantic love, strong feelings, and deep passion.
> 
> I was _NOT_ going to write more on this, but then, ending a Valentine's fic with just Lauki? When I love Kywi and Lula too? 
> 
> That didn't sit right with me... 
> 
> And then? I found out it's my _ABSOLUTE FAV INCORRECT QUOTE DUMP KYWI MELON PIE_ 'S BIRTHDAY?   
> *cracks knuckles* and then I couldn't _not_ write about what the rest of our pretty people were up to lol 
> 
> (Also what's proofreading lmao)
> 
> Much love,   
> Peace out. 


	3. Cordial Carnations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I would've left a part from the fic, but the chapter outline I began with is way better lmao:  
>  _Lukas get back to his apartment and is very tired after the ball  
>  Surprisingly, Lila stayed waiting for him but fell asleep on the couch  
> Cuteness ensues. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know at least two (Sauv and Ana) Lula stans (yes, you both) that might like (I hope) this HAHAHAHA  
> This one's for you both <3 <3

_Bad_ day. _Long_ day. _Stupid_ day. _Bad_ day.

There was a reason why Lukas hated to be involved to be in parties in any capacity _unless_ for purely evidence-gathering purposes. Although, he had been working, the energy of the ballroom had grated on his nerves. Walking back to his apartment, the only thought on his mind was to jump into bed and sleep off the weariness of the day.

Despite what people would like to believe, he was a sound man. The dark crescents under his eyes did _not_ come from lack of sleep, but a perpetual draining of his soul through the clutches of the overenthusiastic. Like, the bubbly Sergeant. Rubbing his arms against the cold February night, he finally reached his street. Opening the door, he entered his apartment, basking in the warmth.

 _Wait_.

Warmth.

 _Warmth_?

He hadn’t been home for hours.

Huh.

In his relief to finally be in the warmth of his home, he missed out on _one_ crucial detail. The lights were on.

Or _two_. He placed his coat and began to take of his boots. An unexpected, however, very _welcome_ , pair of boots, and a soft beige coat were already in place near the door. 

Or _three_. He took in a deep breathe. The hint of cinnamon came wafting from his kitchen.

 _Alright_. Lukas had missed out on a _lot_ of crucial details. Cut him some slack. He was tired, and it wasn’t as if the sleeping lump on the couch posed any danger to his life. The rather _adorable_ sleeping lump on the couch. The rather _adorable_ sleeping lump on the couch that was _cuddling_ with his cat.

Softly smiling, Lukas attempted to nudge her awake, “Lila?”

She stirred, still asleep, humming softly. Lukas took a step back, staring at the window for a minute to collect his thoughts. So _cute_.

Picking the mug of tea from the table, he walked away placing it in the sink. He came back and picked up the book in her clutches, glaring at it as he chucked it onto the other sofa. Quite clearly the reason why Lila had fallen asleep. Taking off her glasses and placing them on the table, he sat on the edge of the couch.

After their lunch date earlier, they had decided to meet the next day. They had stood outside Lila’s house. Lila hesitated, feet stuck on the stairs, even as time passed by.

“I don’t want to go.”

Lukas smiled, entwining their fingers, “I don’t want you to go.”

She chuckled, “You have to attend the ball.”

He shrugged, holding both her hands, “I can always _not_ attend the ball.”

“Lukas!”

He smiled lightly, pulling her to himself, “It’s part of the job, Lila. I’ll attend the ball.” Wrapping his hands around her, he sighed, “Doesn’t mean I _want_ to.”

She leaned into his embrace, “I’ll see you later.”

He held her back, hands on her shoulders to look into her eyes, “ _Tomorrow_ , yes.”

She shrugged, mirroring his nonchalance in parts, “Maybe.”

If anyone had told him a month ago, that dear little Ms. Desroses could be so foolishly stubborn sometimes, he wouldn’t have believed them. He probably would have reported them.

As much as he wanted to spend the entirety of Valentine’s with Lila, he didn’t want her to wait and bore herself to death. He reminded her, “It’ll stretch _past_ midnight.”

Lila batted her eyes at him, “And if I want to see you?”

Lukas rolled his eyes, “You’ll see me. _Tomorrow_.”

She turned her pleading eyes to him, grasping his hand in both of hers, slender fingers wrapping around his large palm, “And if I _really_ , _really_ want to see you?”

“Stop, or I might not leave at all.”

Lila laughed, a purely glorious sound. She stepped back letting go of his hands. They bid goodbye, and that was the end of it.

Or so Lukas had thought.

Apparently not.

Sitting on the edge of the couch, he shook her softly, once more. It’s times like these he wondered taking back the key he gave her two weeks ago. She _shouldn’t_ have come up or waited this late. That too, all alone over here. He was _angry_. He was tired, exhausted, and now, more than just a little mad.

Hadn’t they already decided? It wasn’t as if he did _not_ want to spend all of his time with her either. He just wanted her to stay safe _more_.

“Lila? Wake up.”

Fluttering eyes, and she finally focused them on his face. Stretching her arms, she smiled at him, “Lukas!”

He was _angry_.

He _really_ was.

Angry.

Yes.

What?

Sitting on the couch, she reached for him, pressing herself into his side. Looking up at him, she pouted, almost as if she were the one supposed to be livid, “I waited, I promise, but then I fell asleep.”

Lukas looked down at her. Just _who_ was he trying to convince? He could never be angry with her. 

He wrapped his arms around her, finding comfort in the warmth. In _her_ warmth. He chided, “You should take better care, Lila.”

Catching a lock of her hair, twirling it around his fingers, he whispered, “You _worry_ me.”

Lila tightened her hold around him, “I just wanted to see you. I _missed_ you.”

On the surface, Lukas was trying to keep his emotions in check. Internally? Internally, he was screaming, drawn close to tears. Is that even _allowed_? Is one person even allowed to be such an all-encompassing mix of beauty, both inside and outside? Is one person even allowed to be so adorable?

Is one person even allowed to have such a hold on his heart? In truth, that scared and intrigued him the most. However, as long as that person was Lila, none of Lukas’ concerns ever stayed long enough in his mind to bother him.

Taking a deep breath, he just wrapped around her, clutching onto her. Then, he plopped down, laying his head on her lap.

“I missed you too.”

Lila’s beaming smile as she played with his hair was all he truly needed to see to feel life draw back into him, the brightest note to end this horrifying day on, and he didn’t mind one bit.

He teased her, “I have half a mind to take back my spare key, miss.”

Lila chuckled at his words. She had been around long enough to know when he truly meant his words, and when they were simply jabs. She smirked, staring at him lie on her lap, almost cat-like, “Why would you assume that I don’t have a copy?”

Eyes narrowing, he wondered aloud, “Is _that_ so?” He shook his head, sitting straight, “I must simply change the locks then.”

Appalled, Lila stared at him, “And leave me waiting out in the cold, in case you’re late?”

Lukas did a double take. Holding her gaze, he asked, “You’d _still_ wait for me?”

Lila smiled at him, blonde locks all sleep mussed, and eyes, small and a bit puffy without her glasses, “I’d always wait for you.”

Clearing his throat, Lukas got up, “That reminds me.”

Lila asked after him as he moved to the door, “Reminds you? Of what?”

Peeking from the near the door, Lukas walked up to the sofa with his hands behind his back. Even as Lila swung from one side to the either to catch a glimpse, he didn’t budge. Leaning next to where she sat, grinning, he brought around the bouquet of carnations. Reds, pinks, whites, and a few of those covered in slight spots as well, filled in with baby’s breath.

Lila held the arrangement, eyes tearing up, as she thumbed the petals.

“It’s beautiful.”

Lukas smiled, for the only person he could imagine bringing him such joy.

“Happy Valentine’s, Lila.”

“Happy Valentine’s to you too, Lukas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White carnations symbolize purity and luck. Light red carnations symbolize admiration. Dark red carnations symbolize love and affection. Pink carnations symbolize gratitude.
> 
> (Again zero patience for editing. Go wild lmao)
> 
> At this point, I have no right to defend myself, but DAMN if I'm not glad to have written this whole thing lol  
> *singing* _In my defense, I have nooOOOoOOOoooneeee_  
>  You know where to find me :)  
> And if you don't? You can always ask lol

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel the fire of my writing forges ;)


End file.
